


Warmth (Of the Sun and Moon Light Varieties)

by captivatingcapybaras



Series: Greek Mythology- Tomarry Style [1]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Greek Myths, Greek mythology meets Harry Potter, I think this is just such a cute reimagine of tomarry, M/M, i love this au so much, protect persephone-Harry at all costs, tomarry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 13:09:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18739687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captivatingcapybaras/pseuds/captivatingcapybaras
Summary: The myth of Persephone and Hades has been retold for centuries. How the sweet upper-world goddess fell in love with the dark ruler of the underworld.  Sound familiar?~He stared and stared, mesmerized as the creature continued unnoticing of the watcher. As the god continued to lean down and pluck flowers from the earth, happily threading them into his hair as he went, tucking them behind his ears. At one point, he bent down quite close to the cave’s entrance, and the flexibility alone was an impressive feat, but the muscular thighs that were revealed at the movement had Hades mouth drier than he knew possible.





	Warmth (Of the Sun and Moon Light Varieties)

 

Warmth, the only stimuli Harry could even feel. It saturated all of his senses; he felt the sun beating on his face, through his clothes. His flowing dark hair warming from the ends to the roots. He could _smell_ the summer day, lounging in the field, allowing the sun to consume all visible parts of him. The faint burn of the olive oil upon his skin as it sizzled in the light of Helios comforted him; he always liked the edge of pain.

He lay, allowing this warmth to persist and allowing the thin sheen of sweat to encapsulate his whole body, allowing the feeling to sink deep into his bones. To become so warm that he would never feel cold again.

His caregiver would surely be calling him soon; there was some summit that required all’s attendance on Olympus. However, until that time, he would allow the grasses and flowers to pet him softly, allow Helios to continue tanning his skin, allow the peace to wash over him.

~

“I am so… _sorry_ , dear one. I promise, that even though you will now live in my realm, you will be watched over. Moreover, the men who have caused your inopportune relocation _will_ pay for there crimes against you.”

The young soul, no more than a decade, bobbed forlornly before floating onwards. Voldemort hated working front of house for the underworld. It was not only trying on his emotions; it tried his mind too. To think such a young one would be coming to reside here with them, so soon after leaving the cycle of rebirth. Disgusting creatures lived above his realm, and he despised the vast majority of them. Pah.

“My lord?”

“Severus, my dear Thanatos, I have reiterated this enough, enough with the noble titles. Truly, if I wanted to be seen as a power-hungry monger, I would have picked one of my _brother’s_ realms.”

Severus raised a dark eyebrow, casting a ‘ _really_?’ look at the lord of this realm.

“Okay- correction, perhaps I _enjoy_ being the ruler, and the power it entails. However, there is no need for honorifics if one holds true and complete power. Titles are irrelevant when total power is achieved and respected. All who enter this realm know of my placement in the hierarchy. There is no need to undermine my complete and total command with a title, especially one so commonplace that the mortals use it.”

Severus smirked then, pleased with the response. Voldemort cursed the day eons ago that his right-hand man learned that particular facial expression. Some deviant mortal who had taken place in their realm had the audacity to teach the workers of the underworld some of the unsavory human mannerisms.

“I cannot stand to be here any longer, Severus. I am being… _encouraged_ by my dear eldest brother to join the summit later today, and as such will be ascending soon. However, I am going to be taking the scenic route to Olympus so as not to encounter any more family members. Gaia knows I do not need to be in their presence any longer than necessary.”

Severus, the god of a peaceful passing, nodded, silently taking the mantle of the desk to greet souls and they entered the realm of the dead.

~

Helmet on, invisible for all, Voldemort began his trek out of his divine realm. The mortals had rotated his name around for centuries; for long he was Hades, then Lucifer or Satan. Occasionally the devil, or an extensive variant of any other monikers the humans saw fit to give him. Not unlike Thanatos, however, he chose a much simpler name as time had progressed passed the standards of Archaic Greek. Typically, he went by Marvolo, perhaps Thomas if he saw it fitting.

He began his ascension up the same steps that Orpheus traversed long ago. Pity, that love affected him so. He was exceedingly talented, and yet, had no capability of trusting the gods to permit his wife to come back to him. And look where it got him in the end. Voldemort had never felt such romantic stirrings. Unlike Zeus, his eldest brother, who felt such emotions towards anything with a pulse and large-enough orifice. Even Poseidon, who was relatively less… _galavant_ with his romantic preclusions, but still had no shortage of females and males lining his bedding. Hades had never had the inclinations as his siblings, and especially not to the range they had. When he was eons younger, he allowed himself the thought that one day he would meet a beautiful goddess or god and they would be each other’s sole spouse.

Quite an uncommon wish, especially for one of the most powerful Olympiads, but it was what he wanted;  _yearned_ for. He believed, despite himself, in the purity of love. He did not think that one should continue to collect bed-post notches at the frequency of his siblings, not if they truly loved their spouse. While he had no warmth towards Hera, he did recognize where much of her animosity arouse. Zeus was a dick, in all aspects.

Allowing his mind to wander, he began the feel the warmth of the upper realm beat down upon his skin. His helmet protected him from being seen, which was ideal for one as elusive as himself.

As he fully ascended and stood at the mouth of the cave, back to his comfort, his heart stopped.

~

Small. Long, ebony hair. Down to perhaps the mid-back, braided and twisted, accented by a variety of blooms and wheat-stalks embedded into the coils of black. The white cloth twisted around the lithe frame, allowing perfect viewing of the most beautiful expanse of tanned skin. Clear, no blemishes in sight.

Barefoot as the day all were born, no sandals to protect the soft skin from the soil or ground. This magnificent creature turned, and where Hade’s heart had left before, his breath now joined it. Large, doe-eyes, set in the most innocent yet sultry face one had ever seen. The chunks of black hair that had escaped his braid framed this tan skin, curling around his chin and ears. Long eyelashes brushed the brown cheeks, where a cropping of freckles danced upon his skin. Every feature was the most perfected version of a humanoid that Hades could ever imagine; Gaia herself must have sculpted this being from the finest clay, gave life with the breath of the clearest ocean breeze. The night sky must have donated itself to form this creatures’ hair.

He stared and stared, mesmerized as the creature continued, unnoticing of the watcher. As the god continued to lean down and pluck flowers from the earth, happily threading them into his hair as he went, tucking them behind his ears. At one point, he bent down quite close to the cave’s entrance, and where the flexibility alone was an impressive feat, the muscular thighs that were revealed at the movement had Hades' mouth drier than he ever knew possible.

~

Harry felt… _something_. Being as in tune with the world, with nature, as he, it was easy to tell when a disturbance occurred. He straightened up, looking around, eyes calculating, yet not worried. Despite his innocent demeanor and petite stature, he had no worries of holding his own against another.

Then he saw a faint glimmer, a movement of the air by the lips of a cave a few dozen yards away. Not wanting to scare whatever was there, for the aura it gave off was one of a young fawn, he distractedly made his way over, humming quietly so as not to seem too dedicated to this mission.

~

He was humming, and it must have been the voices of all the muses’ that exited his mouth. The beauty alone of the soft tone kept Voldemort planted to this spot, even as the creature drew nearer.

~

The glimmer had not moved, even though Harry now stood mere feet in front of the presence.

“Hello?” An introduction never hurt, right?

“I can tell you’re there. If you’d rather me leave, that’s fine too. As much as I like to think the earth accepts me wherever I roam, even I know it is nobody's to own. And if you would rather have this section of nature to yourself right now, that is amicable to me.”

“You- you can _see_ me?”

The emerald eyes focused in on the right of where he was initially looking, staring dead-center into Voldemort’s own.

“Well, not entirely, but I assuredly know you are there.”

“Nobody ever sees me.”

“That can’t possibly be true, sir.”

However, it was. Even without Hades’ helmet, the other Olympians rarely looked at him, and rarely made a point to _see_ him.

He removed the helmet, allowing his imposing figure to materialize in front of the much smaller man.

~

“I am Persephone, but many call me Kore. However, I particularly am fond of just Harry.”

“Hello, then, Just Harry. It is my utmost pleasure to introduce myself.” A pale hand grabbed the light tan one, and Hades brought the sun-kissed skin to his own lips, in greeting.

“I too go by many names; however, one that never fails recognition is Hades.”

“Oh! _You_ are Hades?”

 _Damn_ , he thought. _This gorgeous entity will assuredly leave now, knowing who I am._

“Indeed.” He dropped the hand, expecting the immediate and typical onslaught of accusations, or the questions of ‘ _why did you take so-and-so from me?!';_  or even just the normal response to his presence, disgust. However, instead, he received a reply he never had before.

“They all make you sound so… fearsome. However, one as handsome as yourself assuredly cannot be as scary as they make you out to be.”

“…Pardon?”

“Well, surely you know of your own looks, Hades? Please don’t tell me there is a complete lack of mirrors in the underworld?”

Was Harry… _teasing_ him? Joking with the most despised and feared God known?

“Our...new shipment was woefully delayed. It was diverted to Narcissus’ lair.” An attempt at humor. Many found his dry wit offputting, but he felt that a return glancing blow of humor was justified.

The laughter that bubbled out of Harry was the nicest sound Hades had ever heard, and he was instantly enamored.

There was no way he would ever again look down upon Orpheus. If he thought for an _instant_ that there was the possibility that a creature as fine as this wasn’t behind him, he would look back as well.

“I am beyond honored to meet you with you, Harry. I do apologize for the forwardness, but I have never met one of your beauty nor caliber before.”

A blush dusted the cheeks of the younger, making the freckles even starker.

“Will you be attending the summit?”

No need to specify which- if Zeus had a summit planned, it was assuredly the only one of its kind that day. His brother had a slight flair for the dramatics.

“Indeed, that is why I resurfaced. I typically hold a distaste for the realm outside of my own, but if I had known before the sight that would greet me upon emergence, I would have begged my brothers long ago for a change of scenery.”

A smile; blinding.

“Would you care to travel together then, Hades?”

~

“Honestly, Persephone! Away from him, there is no reason to accompany Hades, not by someone of your standing!”

Harry was brutally yanked away from his station at Hades' elbow, where they had been joined, interlocked, the entire journey to Olympus. They dazzled one another with their wits and jokes, enraptured the other with stories and anecdotes, and mutually fell deeper and deeper in love.

Momentary, immediate love was something that was incredibly uncommon in mortals. Many just didn't have the proper attunement with their souls asdid the gods or goddesses. But for beings as powerful as Hades and Persephone, the infatuation and adorement they felt for one another was no less than what mortals who had been together for years would have felt. Their hours-long journey to Olympus may have seemed short, but for immortal beings, their ability to read one another’s intentions and auras allowed their feelings to cultivate in the fertile grounds of love.

His heart hardened at the sight of the fingers pressing brutally into Harry’s upper arm, no doubt bruising the soft skin. Harry was pulled away, letting out a cry of indignation that Hades wanted to make cease instantly. To hear Harry so upset put his very teeth on edge.

“Hello, _Dumbledore_.” Hades sneered at the man who removed Harry from his place beside him. Dumbledore, who also loved to go by Demeter was a self-absorbed and pompous god, who held his own worth much higher than it truly was. Honestly, the man thought he was the sole reason the mortals ever had any food, or any agricultural prowess whatsoever. Without the guiding force of himself, Demeter, he assured many Olympians that the mortals they watched over would have perished long ago- painfully.

“Hades, why are you gallivanting with someone so far… _above_ your station?”

“Deme-“

“ _Hush_ , Persephone. This is no place for you. Go! Into the throne room, now. _Honestly_ , the amount of disrespect you have served unto me by placing yourself in his presence is-“

The voice of Dumbledore faded away, along with his view of Harry as the smaller was dragged bodily into the throne room. The tugging from Harry in an attempt to release himself from Dumbledore’s grip lit the fire anew inside Voldemort; how dare the idiotic elder god treat an angel such as Harry so?!

~

Sobs tore through the night sky like a slashing knife, wrenching from the body wherein they originated. Tears fell unto the soil underneath Harry; wherever the wetness landed, the flowers shriveled up, dead. His upper arms were mottled with bruises, sore still from the harsh reprimand and tugging that Demeter subjected him to during _and_ after the summit.

Hades had been a soul that brushed beautifully against his own. The only experience Persephone had ever had in his long existence like it- as if Gaia formed them each from the same hunk of earth. They were made for one another, meant to be in the other's presence.

And to see the mistreatment all of the other Olympians heaped unto Hades? It was _vile_. And to know there was nothing he could do to stand against the horrible defamation that Hades endured, due to the silencing spell Demeter placed him under.

He sat in the clearing where he had originally met the god of the underworld, his calves folded underneath him, back hunched over in a universal position of mourning. He plucked idly at the grass stalks, tears coursing down his face. The moon overhead lit him in a grey scale, doing nothing to improve his mood. Perhaps Artemis herself knew not to attempt to brighten the night; not now, at least.

A soft touch against Harry’s shoulder startled him, causing him to whip his head around fast enough that it would have killed a mere mortal. Standing there, in the moonlight, was Hades himself. The darkness suited him, making him seem all the more powerful and handsome. His pale skin shone silver in the light of Artemis, and his dark hair and eyes stood in stark contrast to his skin. His towering form knelt down, to sit on the ground next to Harry. Yet, even while sitting he hulked over the much smaller’s effeminate frame.

“I am so sorry for all you endured today, Hades. I wish I could have spoken against the tirade they started against you! It was sickening, listening to them disparage you so. Don’t they _understand_ the depth of the job you undertake? The importance?! I am so terribly sorry, it made me disgusted seeing how they all treated you, and then for them all to just...to just ignore you! Oh, to cast you aside once they were through with their idiotic comments! I would’ve shouted and sung your praises, I wanted to so desperately, I swear, but _Dumbledore_ placed a silencing spell on me. I am so sorry-“

The tears ran rivers down the tan face, causing Hades’ heart to clench.

“No, shh, shh, Little One. You did nothing wrong.” He pulled Harry into his frame, caging him in with his broad arms.

“But I-“

“Have seen more of me than any other god has ever tried. You are a truly incredible entity. When I saw Demeter tear you away at the summit, placing those vile hands of his unto you, it took all of my power not to drag him down into my realm then and there.”

“Really?” The question whispered and sniffled, Harry leaned away from Hades’ chest, to properly look at the man’s face. Emerald eyes met dark red.

“Oh, Harry, the amount of rage and fury I felt then, seeing that disgusting man place his hands on you, when you _obviously_ had no desire for them to be there, it was unlike any anger I had ever once felt in my entire existence.”

The emeralds shone brightly, and Harry spoke a reverent whisper of " _Oh_ , _Hades.”_

“Marvolo. Or, I suppose, Voldemort, if you prefer.”

“Sorry?”

“You picked Harry, yes? In lieu of Persephone. Nobody else except my few trusted advisors down below knows of my own chosen name. Marvolo.”

“ _Marvolo_.” Harry tested the weight of it on his tongue, the moniker fitting perfectly in his mouth. Voldemort shivered at the way Harry spoke it, venerating.

“I am utterly infatuated with you, Harry. I completely understand if you are not in reciprocation; however, I would like nothing more to steal you away from under Dumbledore's nose and house you in the safety that is my realm.”

“Truly?”

“Yes, of course! To see you light up what is my home so thoroughly with your presence would do me nothing short of a pleasure for the rest of eternity.”

And there, under Artemis’ carefully averted gaze, Harry pressed into Hades’ lips with his own, allowing the happiness he once felt under the sun to pale in comparison to the joy he felt now, under the moonlight.

They laid on the land, in the mouth of the cave, balanced perfectly between the underworld and upper realm all night- and if there was a surprising shortage of olive oil, and a missing god (who may or may not currently have a bit of a limp) from the above realm the next morning; well, Artemis had no idea what had occurred, now did she?

 

**Author's Note:**

> So... I know I fell off the face of the earth for over a month. Between my birthday, then finals from my first year of college to moving out of said college and back home, it has been unimaginable stressful this past month. But I am back now, I swear! I am excited to dive back in <3 I plan on writing for ' Severus is Indigo Blue' again tomorrow. <3 Thank you so much all who have read any of my stories, especially this one! Please let me know what you think!
> 
> I want to make a serious of Persephone/Hades AU if anyone is interested? Also, I realize this is a bit OOC, but I feel like Harry would be a happy-go-lucky lil' Hufflepuff boy if he had been able to flourish on his own. Too OOC? Please let me know y'all's thoughts! <3 Love always!


End file.
